50 Shads of Magical Vampire
by xXxEmOaNgElXxX
Summary: join Anastasia as she goes to Hogwarts and has many magical adventures!
1. Chapter 1

**hi! we are toni and charli and krystelle! (but charlie is over in the corner lmaoooooo) *charli bARKS LOUDLY* omg chard shut the fuck up you fucking cunt no one loves you anyways review plz we worked really hard on this but not charli bc shes a lazy cunt!**

"HAIL SATIN" i yelled as i walked into Howgarts for the first time. the place was HUMONGOUS and by YELLING hail satin, i would hopefully make a good expression for my new classmates., because i am an emo. I culd probaby make sum new friends that way!

I am called is anastasia rosette lalonde black-satin and im 15 years .5 old. i am fluent in english , japanesish, french, emoism, and anime. i am tall witch is STUPID AND I HATE IT WEN BOYS STARE AT ME BC I AM TALL AND SKINNY AND HAVE boobs. i am platinum blond hair and i like being blonde (even tho blonds are stUPID) so i can die it ever day. i am pale white with a faint glow of porcelain and my eyes are magenta and look japanese even tho i'm 100% British. and their nature valley that way duh get over it.i don't judge anyone because im a good person accept for fucking PREPS. Im very very depressed and i have anxiety and I was abused as a kid and raped before and i have no friends. today i was wearing a lot of black clothes. oh i am also a vampire and a werewolf and a wizard my dad was a vampire and my mom was a werewolf and then i wasnt born a wizard i can be one because of my mixed race.

Anyways people looked at me weird and nobody talked to me making me sad. why dont people like emo kids? It makes me even more depressed that I will prpbably never be loved by anyone and i may as well just kill myself because i'm gonna die alone anyways.

As i was thinking about that, i ran into a boy. He was SEXY. And his name was... Jacob!

"Hi." i said shyly because he was so sexy and I was getting wet already.

He didn't seeem to care about me so he walked away.

"WAIT!" i yelled not caring about what other people thought about me. "I need to talk to you!"

**pleaasse review we really love having good reviews! luv u Sapphire ice Demon you'll be in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi were back for chapter two! well me and krystelle are. charli's still in the fucking corner because her parents never loved her and she was hit a lot as a kid. any ways im posting this right after the first one but i hope we get 2x as many revew s now! lufv you guyz. xD**

The mysterious boy stopped ded (lol) in his tracks. he turned to face me. "hi," i said. "what's your name?'

"Uhmmmm, my name is jacob and i'm too busy for you." he said. Then I got v sad. I went to my rom and cut myself. ut my roommate was in there and she tackled me and wrested the butcher knife out of my hand. "STAPPHHHHHHHHHHH!" she scremed, throwing it over to the wall so it stuck in all gothic and cool. Jk, it hit a Huffelpuff. the wallpaper was deathly black because we were in Slytherin but now it was stained with the blood of the Huflepuff.

She got up off me. "Wat's your name?" she said , holding out her bloody hand so I could shake it. i licked it instead. It tasted sweet and bittle like salt. She giggled at that.

"So wat's your name" I asked curiously she smiled. "My name is Bella. But you can totes call me HELLA." oh, great, i thought, she is a FUCKING PREP.

"Yah well my name is Ansatasia Rosette lolondo black-satin but you can call me Ana or A or Rose of Rosette or Lola or Sapphire Ice Demon. " I spatted.

She smiled at me and her teeth were YELLOW! like any other low life prep's. I frowned. "My bed is the gothic one you can have the pink one." She nodded and sat on her pink bed. "I'll call you Lola because it's the cutest name evaaaaar!"

I nodded and lied back on the exotically tiny bed. I call it exotic because people in africa sleep on beds this small.

My eyes slowly fluttered shut and i drifted into an emo dark black pit that mere mortals would call ... sleep.

.

.

.

.

JK S IM STILL AWAKE VAMPIRES DONT SLEEP HA

Anyways I got of my gothic bed and opened my periwinkle and vermilion eyes (I have heterochromia). I got dressed into my gothic clothings. then. . . .. there was. . . . .a knock on the door! i gasped.

it was jacob!

I opened the door and giggled "hi Jacob!"

He smiled at me. "Hey Anastasia."

I looked up at him. He was taller than me. his face was pale and he had nice features like a nose and bright green eyes. His lips were pale too and red from the blood he had to drink earlier. He must have eaten a Hufflepuff. He was tall.

Then... he leaned down and swept me off my feet. held me bridal style and kissed me. I gasped. he used that opportunity to slip his snake like tongue into my mouth and lick my teeth. i moaned. He slips 3 fingers into my tight virgin hole and then took off his pants. I moaned. Then he lied me down on my gothic bed and put his 12 inch dong into my tight virgin whole. I moaned. It was like having a huge thing in a tiny place. It was like an airplane inside a regular sized house. It was like a dinosour inside an mouse. It was big. I started orgasming a few hours after he had put it in. We both moaned. Then he planted his firey hot seed inside my beautiful flower and we orgasmed again.

**cliffhanger hahahhahahha! review or DIE YOU FUCKING PREP WHO NO ONE LOVES GOD JUST DIE**


End file.
